Hope from Ashes
by Knightstar679
Summary: Godric meets the sun in Dallas. He leaves his Childe Eric with a final request. To take care of a woman and something she possesses as best he can. For he hopes that it will be in this that the there is hope for peace between vampires and humans. AN: A retelling starting from season two episode 9. Rated Mature because I have not finished figuring out where the story will go yet.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

I stand on the roof looking out over Dallas. It has been my home for well over a century. The events of tonight however bring me to the decision that my time has come. Two Thousand years is more than enough time upon this Earth.

My Childe is not going to understand this. The bond we have is strong; I will even likely have to command him to allow me to end my suffering. He will go on and even prosper as he always has done.

The twilight has not yet even kissed the horizon. I know we have time yet. I wonder though if my Childe will take on the last task I have to ask of him.

I turn when I hear the crunching of a shoes sole upon the roof. Slowly I turn to confront my Childe. I can see that he senses something is wrong, and has been wrong since I was rescued. I turn back to the eastern sky watching it.

"My Childe," my voice gives nothing away as I regard him. "The years have given us much."

"It has." His voice is guarded he is almost instantly wary of why I called him up here.

"I had wished that none of you would find me with the Fellowship of the Sun. I was ready to die. I still wish to die this day." I watch as emotions play for fleeting moments across his face and eyes as I look back. He finally settles on angry.

"What are you saying Godric? That you will just let the sun burn you away?" There is shock in his voice along with a small bit of his anger and pain. I expected this.

"I will. The year's weigh on me tonight. I am hardly vampire anymore. Two thousand years is enough"

"I can't accept this. This is insanity!" He takes a hissing breath as he speaks.

"Our existence is insanity." I turn from the eastern sky I had turned back to. "We don't belong here."

"But we are here!" He yells at me taking a fraction of a movement closer to me.

"But it's not right. We're not right." I turn to fully face him again. I watch as he quickly shifts his approach.

"You told me there is no right and wrong. Only survival and Death." His voice sounds persuasive. He doesn't see yet.

"I told a lie as it turns out." I give him an apologetic look, with a sympatric smile.

"I will keep you alive by force if need be." His voice is hard edged as he moves. He would likely be intimidating to anyone else as he is.

"Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?" My voice has been soft and understanding as he works through this. But my mind is made up. My one regret is what I leave behind for him. But none would be more suited to taking on the task and assuring its completion.

I see the welling of blood tears in his eyes. His proud shoulders slump slightly.

"Godric, Don't do it." His voice breaks at the pain as he speaks in his native tongue. There is no way to avoid his pain it without giving in and existing in an existence which grieves me.

"There are centuries of faith and love between us." I easily shift into the language that we first spoke in a millennia ago. I watch as the reality sinks in.

His head slowly drops, the welled tears in his eyes begin to slowly slip out of his eyes. He takes a shaking breath before he pleads with me. Slowly he slips down to his knees at my feet his head hung low.

"Father, brother, son," His soft sobs increase as I speak, "Let me go."

He finds some form of resolve as he lifts his head some. "I won't let you die alone." I know he enjoys his life, and that he does says this out of his love for me.

"Yes you will." Again he breaks into tears, he very slightly rocks as he drops his head again in sobs. I place a gentle hand on his hair and let that hand trail down to his shoulder.

I give him a moment, the sound of footsteps near the stair well drew my attention to her only briefly. I can only spare her a moment's thought before I continue.

"I have a final request of you my Childe."

He looks up at him his eyes with trails of blood marring his beautiful face. He looks hopeful that I could have changed my mind.

"Anything Godric." His voice is still horse and pleading though he still does not look right at me.

"When you go to your room you will find a young woman there. As your maker I command you to look after her and what she carries to the best of your power. Perhaps in what she carries my dream of vampires and humans can be realized. You will do it?" I let my grip become slightly firmer and reassuring to him. I know his answer, I commanded him to do so. This way I know that even in my death my final try at getting vampires and human's together has a chance.

"Yes Godric, I shall look after her and what she carries until I meet my death." I can hear the conviction in his voice. Even if I had not commanded him I am certain he would have agreed.

"My blood is in you. I am with you always." He looks at me, "Now as your maker I command you." I give him a warm and reassuring look. I realize I am almost smiling that the end is almost here.

His blood understands the order even if I do not finish the words. He stills and slowly the pain on his face is erased for a moment. Shifting he gets to his feet and begrudgingly makes his way to the human girl Sookie.

When he nearly reaches her she reaches out for him. I turn towards the sun once more.

"I will stay with him, as long as it takes." Her accent is very remorseful and yet comforting as she makes a promise to Eric.

I hear her move closer. "It won't take long. Not at my age." She informs me that she thinks that my plan to die at the Fellowship's hands was not smart. She seems to understand that I had hoped that my sacrifice would bring humans and vampires some empathy towards one another.

I pause in my speaking and turn to her. "Do you believe in god?"

"Yes." She sounds so sure and firm in her belief that it almost surprises me. I decide to ask her the question on my mind.

"If your right, how do you think he will punish me," I long to know the answer.

"God doesn't punish God forgives." I can tell from her facial expressions she earnestly believes it.

"I don't deserve it. But I hope for it." I realize that I have a slight twinge of perhaps nerves but it is hard to know for sure.

"We all do." Her presence is comforting. I can see why they keep her around with them and protect her so fiercely.

"You will care for him. Eric." I look at her hopeful, "He will need your help, and he just doesn't know it."

"I don't know. You know how he is." She shakes her head slightly though there is a slight smile upon her lips, perhaps in fondness of my first Childe.

"I can take the blame for that too." I smile in fondness myself as I remember the years of my Childe's life, and how he is.

"Maybe not. Eric's just pretty much himself." She speaks with fondness now though she puts as much comfort into her words as possible.

I pause finally noticing the sun is rising. Turning towards it.

"Are you very afraid?" I can tell from her voice that she holds fear.

"No" I almost let out a laugh. "No, I am full of joy."

"But the pain." She pauses trying to gather herself and seeming to fail. "Well, I am afraid for you.

"A human with me at the end and human tears." I watch her trying to put on a brave face but her tears still fall. I find I am surprised that this human would shed tears for my existence ending when he has not known be but a day. "Two Thousand years and I can still be surprised." I pause to chuckle softly at the irony of this. "In this I see god."

The sun is rising now. I move towards the edge of the building shedding my shirt as I go. I feel the burning on my skin. Slowly I open my eyes and look at the glowing orb which I have not seen in two thousand years. My memories and TV has done it little justice. I hold out my hands as if I could nearly embrace the sun. I feel the flames starting to break out across my skin.

The last thought in my mind. Is that all my children are safe and live the best lives they are meant to have.

With that I am no more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

My body was sluggish. I could feel my feet catching on the plush carpet. The other guest moved about me casting me sideways glances while keeping their distance. I do not even give them a sideways glance as I bump into one of the humans.

No matter how much I try to will myself to return to the roof my feet move me forwards towards the elevator. My feet … they refuse to take me back to my maker.

I feel the tears slipping farther down my face. It should be me with him at the end not a human. Even one so good, unique and pure as Sookie. Thinking about my last moments with Godric, I felt the pull of his last commands. To take care of this woman who he arranged to be in my room.

I stepped into elevator. I starred at the buttons. It took me a long time of starring at those buttons to remember I had to push one of them. It took me a moment to remember I was on the 15th floor. My hand reaches out. It seems foreign to me. It isn't my hand, is it?

When the elevator bings and opens bringing me back to the present. I stumble past the day time maid her black and red attire are lost on me. I get to my door and begin fishing for the key card which I know is in a pocket somewhere. After what seems like forever I finally get the key in the little slot and turn the handle letting myself in.

I am only vaguely aware of the woman that I pass by on my way to stand infront of the fireplace. Without thinking another moment I fall into the overstuffed love seat. The soft padding of feet near me the sound stops just behind me.

"Mister Eric … or do you prefer Master Eric." The voice is soft and nearly musical. Her scent is sweet I make notice of it. The ruffle of fabric near my head.

"Do not touch me." I hear the deadly edge to my own voice. I can feel a twinge inside me as I threaten against one of the last commandments of my marker in thought alone.

"Of course." I can hear a twang of disappointment in her voice. "I will go in the other room. When you are ready I will be too."

I hear her swishing away from me. Why did Godric want me to watch out for this woman? Did he really feel that her presence would ease the pain of a millennia loss from his final death? The click tells me she is gone to the adjoining room.

I do not know how long I sat there staring at the fire replaying my life with Godric. My thoughts are broken when a quite knock is heard on my door. For the first time in what feels like hours I turn to it. I hear Sookie's voice talking to the maid giving her some sob story about forgetting her key.

The maid it seems buys it. I hear the plastic card being slid in just before the click of the door opens. I can see Sookie entering the room with her back towards me. The purple and white dress shifts as she talks to the maid thanking her.

Somewhere I lose interest in her speech to the maid and turn back to the fire. I vaguely think about gas fires can not compare to the fires of ages past. They had a certain charm. I find I miss the smell and the popping crackle of the logs as they burned.

"Eric," I did not even hear her approach me as I had with the other one, "Eric, are you alright?"

I look at her warm brown eyes. I can tell she has been crying she the trail from her tears still stains her face. Slipping her finger under my chin she turns my face up towards her.

"Godric he cared for you deeply. In the end all he worried about in the end was that you would be taken care of."

I find myself strangely eased by her words. The pain eases some in her presence and at accounting of my maker's last moments.

"I should have been there!" I strike the chair with my doubled fist.

She jumps back slightly at my outburst. I feel a momentary pang of remorse for scaring her being as she was there during the last moments. "Sorry" The sound of my voice saying that word.

She leans down placing her hands on either side of my face. She moves to my eyes and lightly kisses my left eye and right eye. "No, I am so sorry for your loss Eric. I can not imagine your pain." She hugs my head to her chest.

Pulling my eyes up to meet hers. Leaning closer I can hear her heart beat quicken. Her chest heaves with each breath. I close the distance slowly until our lips meet. The kiss is chaste and light. I can feel the blood rushing to her face. All to soon she is pulling away.

"I have to go… Again I am sorry Eric." With that her purple sundress and her flit out of the room.

I lean back against the back of the love seat. Strangely enough I am feeling more and more like myself now. I run my fingers through my hair. When I lower my hand I see the blood coating my fingertips. The bleeds have hit me, damn.

Getting up I look between the doors to the two adjoining rooms. I will handle the girl this evening. At least then I will be more presentable. Moving to the other door I find my room is just as it was left. Turning the lock I assure that no strange girl is going to be attempting anything for the rest of the day.

I look at the laptop certain that there is hell waiting for me when I open it to check my e-mails. Again another thing I will deal with this evening.

Without another thought I slip onto the bed. Then before I know it I have slipped to be dead to the world for at least a few hours.

}a/n: I know this chapter is shorter than I would have liked. But I wanted to tie up a few loose ends with Sookie before I continued on. Remember to leave me a review. They give me motivation to continue on.

Until next time!{


	3. Chapter 3

} AN: Another chapter so soon after the last one. I figured I would answer the reviews I had. I have not planned for this to be a Eric/OC. It was going to be a Eric/Sookie pairing. I am still working on where it is going. Slowly it will fall into place. Remember to try and leave me a review. I did edit this one to fix some strange mistakes that happened some how. Thanks to Lisa for finding it when I missed it. {

Chapter 2

I woke that night I felt strangely myself. I must admit that I did not expect to feel anywhere near this well after Godric's death. I am strangely at peace with Godric's decision. It does not mean that I endorse the idea of meeting the sun.

I stretch; a useless action that I really do not need, but it feels good anyways. I make my way to the bathroom and after a relaxing shower I select a set of casual jeans and an open button up blue silk shirt.

I can hear this musical voice singing some magical tune. After a moment I realize that it is a Gaelic. It is not like she is singing the words but the melody is still there.

She really does have a pretty voice. Perhaps if nothing else I could use her for entertainment at the club. Granted I would have to update her music selection.

I moved out to the joined room between the two bedrooms. The room has been cleaned it has this soft smell which is sweet. I look around for her and see she is in the small kitchen in the room, the microwave beeps.

"Mister Eric… I have a true blood ready for you." She turns around with the red bottle in hand.

I look her over and would have likely fainted if vampires were capable of doing so. Her hair was nestled in black waves going down her back. The girl had some of the longest hair I had ever seen. It almost seemed to shimmer with its own highlights. Her skin was pale but not pale enough to even remotely hint that she was a vampire. It was a glow with life.

As I took in her body she was easily five and a half feet tall. She wore this nice little partially see through number that flowed about her body like water. Her breasts with larger than I normally like but they were perky and lustrously on display.

Then I gazed at her hips. Resting between her hips was a large bulge in her stomach. She was easily 6 or 7 months pregnant.

What was Godric thinking leaving me some pregnant human pet of his to deal with? The shock of all this was beyond my understanding without some form of explanation. Which, I was sure as hell going to get this night.

Taking the True Blood from her, I settled on a stool at the bar to the kitchen. I took another look at her. She was very pretty over all. Sipping on the blood I stared at her. She must have become self-conscious, as she started to absently rub her swollen belly.

"What is your name?" I ask as casually as I can.

"Zoe Griffin…" She smiles at me and it is easy to see her almost seem brighter that I am acknowledging her now.

"Now can you please explain your relation to my maker?" I lean forward as I study her expression.

"That is a little tricky to explain Mister Eric." She pauses to gather her thoughts. I am guessing she thinks that I am not going to understand. So I patiently wait for her to gather or figure out whatever it was that she was doing.

"I am going to be the vassal for Godric's final offspring." She gently pats her enlarged stomach as if to emphasize the point of what she is carrying. I sit there staring gaping at her. Numerous questions all pass through my head with full vampire speed.

"Impossible!"

"It is impossible. Well without a little help that is." She gives me a seductive wink.

"Help… you mean." I try not to sound as shocked as I feel inside.

"Yes, Godric spent years trying to find a way to meld the lines between humans and vampires. Even before the great reveal." She turns her head just slightly before raising a glass of what looks like tea to her lips.

"It took a lot of testing to get it right. Me and my sisters are . . . were forward thinkers. We sought a peace between the sups. We volunteered to be part of Godric's peace he was looking to create. Normally we do not associate with vampires." She let out this quiet giggle at some personal joke I suppose, because I completely missed it.

"Who exactly is we Ms. Griffin?" I watch her as she thinks about her answer.

"Fae of course. You see we were the only ones that had enough magic in our blood. It allowed our genetic material to mix." She tapped her fingers idly on the counter before placing a hand on her stomach a mild look of discomfort. "They are kicking."

I steeple my fingers as I stare at her. This is what Godric was meaning when he said she possessed something that could bring peace to the vampires and human relations. If humans and vampires could be co-mingled genetically it could bring about a new peace. It could also bring about a new war and hatred.

"So you are fae. It is this trait that allowed you to be able to fuck my maker, and give him little Fae vampire babies." I am not amused. I think she can tell by the look on my face.

She looks slightly taken back at my tone and my words. Though I am not the least bit remorseful that I said it. It is better that she knows who I am and how I am now than be surprised later.

"Well not completely fae. I am a half blood; human, and fae. It took several scientist 10 years to get it right. The first ones that took killed my oldest sister before they were much more than tad poles. My second sister was eaten alive from the inside out by the next set of children by about 6 months. My last sister made it nearly to term before they ruptured something inside her and caused her to bleed out internally." She took another gulp of her tea as she paused in her telling. Her eyes had slight wells of tears in her eyes but she did not shed them. "I was the last one. So I am the last hope to realize Godric's dream. Godric used his own blood to complete process. The scientist said in all the prior tests they showed strong genetic traits of Godric. That is what they claimed caused the last three failures. His blood was so strong they had to alter it."

"So this is why Godric wanted me to look after you for as long as I am able." I tap my fingers against my lips. "I will protect you and what you possess with in you, because it was important to Godric."

"Wonderful!" She claps her hands together and spins about slightly on the tips of her toes much akin to a ballerina. "You're going to make a wonderful brother, or adoptive father."

"Wonderful" I have not even an ounce of her excitement. I can't imagine what Pam will thing when we get back home. "Wait here while I arrange our transportation back to Sherveport."

I return to my room and pick up my cellphone dialing Anubis and get our transportation. We have an hour and a half before they pick us up. I figure while I am at it I will call Pam and give her a heads up about our guest.

"Fangtasia, the bar with a Bite." Her voice is in its seductive tone.

"Pam, Eric." I give her a moment to switch gears.

"Eric, so lovely to hear from you. Do I take this to mean that you will be returning soon?"

"I will be. Be sure to set up the guest bed room for a living guest." I can hear the music in the background, I am certain she is making some face at the idea.

"Male or female?" She sounds guarded.

Oh this should make her giddy. "Female."

"Oh, mmmm… that should be fun then. When can I expect to meet the delicious dear?" Her voice is purring now. I will save the surprise of our guest being pregnant until we get back. It should be amusing to see Pam's reaction to it at least.

I hang up the phone and go to tell my new charge of the plans.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

To say that the time sense we returned to Shreveport has been a cluster fuck would be an understatement. I barely got to enjoy Pam's dismay at Zoe being pregnant.

Fucking Maenad royally destroyed my plans upon returning to Shreveport. It seems that while we were away the people of Bon Temps were stupid enough to invite a Maenad into their mists.

Sookie of course being what she is, a magnet for trouble got the stupid beast's attention when she went home. Her boss Sam came in and sought out help for how to get rid of such a creature. It seemed like a lovely way to be close to Sookie again. So we struck a deal.

I got to find out that Bill beat me to asking the Queen. No matter in that regard I had other business to tend to.

It seems that My Queen is not nearly as good with her finances as I am. With the IRS breathing down her throat I was forced to recruit an old friend into selling V for her. 7 and a half hours later, and after playing some ridiculous game with dice I finally got to return to Fangtasia.

"I promise you will enjoy this." Pam's voice breaks my thoughts as she enters my office.

"I am certain I will. When do these auditions begin?" I was already bored. We had tried to find several more dancers to fill in for our busy shifts the last several months. This night promised to be no more or less interesting despite what Pam claimed.

"In ten minutes. Zoe is out with all the applicants making sure they all have the required information for human employment and that they are ready when we are." Pam's pretty pink lips pursed slightly, "I guess she is useful for a bloated human."

I simply nod to Pam's comment. We did luck out that Zoe had been trained in human resources. When we got back, in the brief moments I was struggling what to do with her. She thankfully made herself useful enough to suggest her doing office manager. Now she does all the ordering, inventory of the liquor, payroll paper work, and management of the daytime staff.

"Let's get this over with then." I moved to my feet and went out into the bar. Set up in the middle was a single table with a pair of chairs facing the stage. I could already feel the headache coming. So I kicked up my feet so that I was at least comfortable while enduring my torment.

The first girl was fair to look at. She wore a grey sweat shirt, and black bloomers. She certainly had the rock or was that rabble look to her. Her hair however was fair to bushy. But that could be tempered.

Pam and I exchanged glances, we had hope for this one. That hope continued as she swayed forward into the center of the stage as her music started. Then she had to go and fuck it up as rock music began. Her head was whipping her hair circling. It looked like she was having an epileptic episode for a minute. How she thought playing air guitar was sexy is beyond me.

"Stop" My voice was quiet, as I am used to people obeying my orders. Needless to say this stupid girl made me repeat myself. "Stop!" I wasn't sure if she was dense or just brain damaged from how she danced.

"Thank you." I think she thought I was thinking her for turning off the music but really I was more grateful that she stopped doing her version of dancing. As she finally turned to us paying attention, "But we are looking for something a little less… ridiculous.

"I could tone it down." Her accent made me wish she hadn't spoken. Normally I don't mind the accents in Louisiana but hers like everything else annoyed me.

"I would rather see you turn it off." I was not overly feeling like being nice to her now.

She gathered her CD from the player and stood again at the center of the stage.

"I know ya'll are vampires, but you a'nt gotta be bitches about it." She turned feeling obviously that she took us down a peg. I let my lips twitch up when Pam spoke.

"Actually we do. Next!"

The acts where horrible one after another. An older woman who thought this monstrous claw thing was fitting. Then this red neck cowboy with just a jock strap, who was clearly enjoying showing off on the stage. Sadly for him Pam was not interested in his type.

This tight chocolate beauty was next. Her music however made me wish to all my old gods that I might be struck dead. Pam clearly enjoyed the show. I will give it that the girl could move and do some impressive things with her body's motion. But I wanted someone who was going to do more than just shack their tits and ass on my stage or tables.

The next was this man in this tight gold attire and blue jean tassels. Whatever made him come out to see us tonight I wish would never show back up in his life again. He did this slapping motion as he paraded across the stage with his moves. It was something very much from another decade. And certainly not what we were looking for.

We looked at one another hoping that Zoe was reaching the end of her candidates for the night. The door opened and damn it. So much for doing something pleasurable to get these horrible images out of my mind.

In she walked. Bikini top with fur accented vest, tight blue jeans and metal accented leather belts hanging on her hips. She was tucked in all the right places, with just the right amount of make up, and her dirty blond hair left in its natural waves about her. But it was her greeting that got me instantly interested. The language of my homeland, I instantly had to have her.

"I'm Yvetta" I could not have been anymore pleased nor cared less what her name was at this point. She smelled good and looked delicious. Old world charm was something that just didn't show up anymore. To say we were edger was putting it mildly, as we responded at the same time.

"I will handle this one alone Pam." I could use the good entertainment, and a good fucking in the process.

"Oh, no, I can not possibly let you do that." She makes it sound like this one will be a chore. But I know that she really just wants to do the same thing I do to this one.

"Get out of here." I command in another one of my older languages so as our prospect does not know we are disagreeing. "This one is mine."

"Selfish" I can hear the disappointment though she does not look any more than casual about being kicked out.

"Insubordinate," She gives me her, 'I will still get my way in the end', tilt as she gets up and looks Yvetta over one more time.

"I will see what you can do later." She moves towards the exit.

"Pam, tell Zoe she can send the rest home for the night." I haven't taken my eyes off Yvetta, I faintly hear her acknowledge my order but I do not doubt she will comply.

After Pam is gone she takes a breath and launches into her speech. "So I am adapt at many styles. What would you like for me to show you." I lean back making myself more comfortable. A grin playing on my lips as I watch her reactions.

"Everything you got" She smiles wider and tosses her vest onto the floor. Moving she straddles my hips. I remember thinking that I was going to get another lecture from Zoe about possible sexual harassment suits for this. But they would be worth it for the adapt skills I would get to enjoy.

}AN- I know this one is a bit shorter than I would have liked. But I wanted to do a transition chapter from texas to Shrevport. Plus I thought this would be a fun chapter to use to move into the next parts and close up the other part.

Love the reviews keep them coming.

Until next time. Thanks all!{


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

The carnal pleasures I have been having with Yvetta have certainly taken away any worries or thoughts of problems with the Maenad last week. She was correct she was adapt at many skills, this certainly helped remove my boredom with everyday life.

Zoe despite being quite large seems to be enjoying her pregnancy. I tend to remember women being in a great amount of discomfort at such late points in the process. Yet she seems to handle it as if she is doing nothing more than carrying in groceries.

I am glad though for her knowing to be scarce during business hours. Though when she has been seen she plays it off well. I will have to give her that she is inventive and has not yet taken anything away from the business. It even seems that she has helped generate more business these last few weeks.

"No Sookie wait stop" Pam's voice was the only warning I had that Ms. Stackhouse was coming down my stairs.

The exchange is playful and short. Yet at the end it turns out that I have to get to work. A vampire in my territory is missing. Even if I detest that vampire who is missing I have to put every effort into finding him. Though it would be better if he vanished completely.

It is a long night after that placing phone calls about and sending out people to search for the missing Bill Compton. This becomes tricky as I have to void using channels that would alert the Queen to the happenings of this missing vampire. She would rather dislike knowing that the vampire who could link her to the sale of vampire blood.

Here I sit on my throne looking out about the sad excuses for humans which come into my bar and throw themselves at my feet. Yvetta is dancing about on the center table. I think she can tell my mind is distracted and clearly not thinking of her.

When vampire gives their blood to a human it is supposed to make them dream about you not the other way around. The amount of time that Sookie is on my mind is ridiculous to tell the truth.

I happen to glance up at the door and see wrapped in her furs strolls the Queen. That in itself would not have been so bad but she brought with her the Magister, the ancient relic of the Authority.

"The Bar is Closed" The Queen calls out to all the patrons. The humans look annoyed at the ending of their fun, but say nothing as the vampires all rush out not even daring a peep at dislike of the declaration.

"Your Majesty, Magister." I address them in turn.

"But you… You can stay." The Queen purrs at Yvetta who stayed at her post. Yvetta smiles thinking at least someone else was looking forward to her company this night.

"No, No humans… I need you both to be focused." Yvetta scowls slightly but quickly vanishes into the employee lounge to change.

"I wanted to ask you if there have been any uptakes in users of V in your area sheriff?"

"Not that I have heard of Magister."

"Really? Every other sheriff has reported higher numbers in the last few months. With numbers this high one can only guess that either they have kidnapped a vampire or that a vampire is supplying them. Have you noticed any vampires missing in your area sheriff?" He rotates that stupid cane of his as if just brandishing it will get him all the answers he seeks. I barely hear the Queen give a fake outrage at the idea that someone is selling their blood.

"None that I am aware of Magister. But I shall be sure to look into it to make sure no one is missing."

"When you find whoever it is what shall you have done with them Magister?" Her mock innocence is really quite sickening.

"We shall have to see but torture is surely in order. They shall be made to suffer for not remembering the blood is sacred." The promise of pain to whoever is involved does not thrill me. "See you get me results Sheriff."

I can say I am more than a little relieved that he leaves. I turn to the Queen who is looking over the bar as she fluffs her furs.

"Your Majesty I did not wish to mention this with the Magister here but Bill Compton is missing." She shoots me this almost bored look.

"And your point?" I have to wonder how she got a Queendom in the first place with how dense she can be. Though I imagine that it something she developed over time.

"The only vampire that can link you to the sale of V is missing. Though there are no signs of being dead."

She moves on me and pins me to the wall grabbing my crotch giving it an aggressive squeeze. "I don't care that would be your problem."

"But your Majesty."

"Hell hath no fury like a vampire Queen Broke. Now. Move. The. Blood. Sell it at half price if you have to. Just get rid of it." She hops off me and adjusts herself again before she wanders out of my bar.

I am growling slightly at her image I still see in my mind through the door. I do not even notice Zoe until she touches my arm.

"Master Eric." I look at her I am sure with venom. She is a smart girl and knows better to play with an angry vampire.

"Yes, Zoe?" I notice that she has taken a step back.

"The books, would you like me to complete tonight's tomorrow or tonight?" She looks past me to the door. "Should I be worried about anything that has happened tonight?"

"No I think your safe still. Though how did you manage to keep yourself hidden from them?" I am curious what she has done and what skills and abilities that she might pass on to the offspring she is carrying.

"I made my light surround my body to cover my scent and presence. Yvetta stormed past me cursing, and I figured it would be better to hide just in case." She defiantly is smarter than she seems.

"That was a smart move. You can come in and do the books tomorrow night. Go home for tonight and rest. You have been extremely helpful in just the short time you have been here." A quick call to Pam and I know that our prime seller of V will be informed of our newest sale on his product.

I set up to sleep for the day in one of the coffins that we keep in the bar. Perhaps I will allow myself a visit to Sookie tomorrow to inform her of the results of my search for Bill. More like the lack thereof but still getting to see her may stop these constant day dreams I have been having of her.

}AN: Another bit of transitioning and setting up for other huge events that happened in the show. I think I am going to be taking more liberties after the Russel Edgington season. Hope your enjoying the story. Drop me a review if you can. Until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

I wasn't sure where Eric went, though I think he is out of state from what I gathered. My fingers click away at the laptop doing the books for the prior two nights. Both nights seeming to require me to not complete my work of organizing the books for Fangtasia.

The laptop jets towards me again for the second third time this night. The moaning is easy to tune out, the knocking things about on the desk however is not. Yvetta's hand loops over in the middle of the screen as I reset it in place to continue. Her path of course takes her over all the keys leaving me with a grabbled mess in the middle of the spreadsheet.

I am relieved with Pam stops enjoying of the taste of Yvetta's essence to answer the phone.

"Fangtasia, This better be good." I am certain she has been waiting nearly two weeks to enjoy Yvetta. That is if her thoughts have anything to say about the looks that Pam has been giving her since they hired her.

There is a brief pause before she gets off the desk and turns away. "I remember you perfectly, what is it?" The next pause is filled with my typing again as I take this moment of piece to put in more of the numbers. If this phone call can get me another 3 minutes I will be done enough in here to tend to other things in the bar.

"Spit it out cupcake I'm in the middle of something." It doesn't sound like I am going to get my three minutes. I will be lucky to get one because it seems as if Pam is in a hurry to finish what she started.

"Did you call the hypocritical hardware store, and buy the theoretical chainsaw?" I look up from the screen, to look a slightly placating look a that she is giving the wall.

"What?" I go back to typing but my curiosity is peeked now. OH, how I wish for a moment I could read her mind to know what was going on.

"So let me get this straight, " I see she is turning around to face Yvetta and me now I quickly go back to my work as Yvetta presses her elbows in slightly to make her breasts more pronounced and tease Pam away from the phone quicker. "The problem you have is there is no dead body in your house?"

Ahh that explains things. "Doesn't sound like a problem to me, Gotta Run." She hands me the phone as she speaks to Yvetta. "Babies they are all the same. . . Now where were we. Oh right Now lay back sweet heart and think of Estonia."

Again the flailing and moaning begins. Right as she began reaching for my computer again I snapped it shut. I take the machine and lock it away in the cabinet then take up my clipboard and make my rounds about the bar making notes here and there on things we need. While I am at it I get the sheets for the weights and measures audit that has to be submitted by the end of the week. I figure tonight is as good as any to do it. It also means that it there should be fewer problems to deal with just in case things happen. Which things seem to happen a lot around here.

I am moving about the bar swaying her and there. No one even spars me a glance anymore. They have all become accustomed to me by now. Granted there are still the odd looks here and there but that can't be helped.

I get all the needed information for tomorrow night' orders and dealings. I poke my head into the office. "I am heading out for the night Pam." A barely noticeable head bob from between Yvetta's legs lets me know she heard me as I make my way out and home.

The car ride is easy, minus a few kicks from the growing life in my stomach. The only time I really feel any discomfort is when they kick. I pull into the garage of the house that Eric told me to use for now. It was once a safe house for him to use when he needed it. I guess he thought I would be more comfortable here.

I unlock the door and flip the light on looking at the calendar. The "x"s through the dates on it. The first of the month circled yet we are still marking off days of the calendar. If I was having normal human babies I should have had them three weeks ago. But no one knows exactly how long it takes genetic hybrid babies to grow. The doctor who did the procedure vanished some time ago. Godric always suspected that the fee took him.

I let out a sigh staring at the paper. I move about the large kitchen and set about gathering things I need for supper. I idly think for the twentieth time on how stupid it is for vampires to have a kitchen so big.

After I have eaten I go to the small laptop that I was given to check e-mails. There is one from Eric. I guess he is not that far out of touch as I thought.

It is simple enough. Weights and Measures not done tonight see it is done tomorrow instead. Will not be in the bar until late tomorrow.

I thought I had forgotten to do something. Yet with all the moaning and such that I had to deal with I think forgetting one thing is good. I drop a note about going in before dusk tonight to complete it, then flip the laptop closed. Then I am off to bed.

The drive into the bar is just as simple. These little towns were rather boring over all. I have yet to find something good to pass the time with. I have taken to reading some books, and learning a few extra languages. Just knowing English while living with Eric would not do.

I turn the key in the lock and quickly move into the bar and relock it. I find the switch and flick on the lights and set about to getting the scales and other means to complete the Weights and Measures check.

I hear the door click when I am returning the last of the bottles to their places from the completed check. I pop my head up, and the scrawny blond named Ginger looks at me with wide eyes and screams at me. I blink startled by her reaction.

Placing her hand over her heart. "What… What… are you doing here?"

"Working and doing my job. I had to do the measure of the alcohol. Why did you have to scream at me?" I look at her and place my hands on the bar and look at her.

"You startled me." I can't help but roll my eyes at her. We set about cleaning the bar and restocking it. It takes hardly any time at all to complete.

When the bar is opened I only see Pam this evening. I still go about helping at the gift shop area of the bar as Morgan called in sick. I end up working this position until well after midnight. Finally my relief comes in and I can start logging the numbers in for the new inventory I just took.

There is a brief breeze about an hour later from a person going into the basement. I look up from the laptop I am working on curious but go back to work only to be startled by the door being kicked in. These men who looked like thugs stood in front of the door. I quickly hit the keys to lock the computer. Behind them is an older man in a suite and blue polka dot tie. He has this air that screams old world.

I shudder as I hear breaking glass and see men come into the office and begin tarring apart the shelves and anything else they can get their hands on.

"Detain her." The old man is certainly in charge. He heads down into the basement with another man in toe with a blue cooler.

My two burly detainers grab me roughly and pull me up to my feet slamming me against the desk as they do. Just as fast as they grabbed me though they let go of me as soon as they take in my situation. They seem to be just like Pam and Eric in the fact they have not had to deal with a pregnant person in a very long time.

They begin to gingerly led me down to the basement. The one guy with the wild brown hair offered me his arm in an old worldly type of way to lead me down the stairs.

"What is this!?" The old man clearly was shocked and surprised as well.

"You told us to detain her. This is the girl from the office Magister." Now it all made since. This was the law keeper of the vampires. The vials in the blue cooler must be blood. I remember Godric telling me that he was not sure if he was breaking the law in doing what he did with me but the Blood is sacred he used to say.

It did not take them long to string up Pam with silver chains. I was chained to the floor but they saw to it I received a chair instead of sitting on the floor. The Magistar looked at me a moment before he looked to Pam and ran the tip of his cane down her stomach.

"How far along are you?" He asked this as if it was some grocery store conversation.

"Just hit 8 months Sir." I turned on my best manners.

"I see. You move well for being so far along. What do you know of the blood being sold in this bar?" He again pulled the silver cane tip against her chest.

"I am unaware of any blood being sold." I spoke quietly but I knew he could hear me all the same.

"Are you sure about that. I have no issues with harming a human brood bitch for lying to me you understand." I could tell that his threat held merit.

"Of course Magister." I watched as he jabbed the tip into Pam again and she screamed.

"Stop!" Eric appeared out of thin air, "Stop, I am the one you want. But I was framed."

I looked between Eric and Pam. The expressions in their eyes were so alive it was easy to believe that they were having a whole conversation without even looking at one another. I missed most of what the Magister was saying.

"Excuses I assure you do not get better with age. Do you deny that the blood was being sold in your area Sheriff." He looked around Pam at Eric.

"No, but it was not on my orders." The eye brows rose just a fraction then.

"Who's then.. Your Queen's. " He motioned for Pam to be rotated on the large circle so she faced Eric.

"They say that losing a childe is the greatest of sorrows." The pained look in Eric's and Pam's Eyes was almost too much for me. The realization of how cruel the world was going to be that I was bringing my children into nearly broke my resolve. "So which will be be crime against the blood or treason." The Magister took the cane and dug it into Pam's chest again.

She screamed in agony, "It was Bill Compton!"

"It's true." Eric never broke eye contact with Pam during this. "I was gathering evidence to bring him to you. You have seen how fast he can turn on his own kind for personal gain."

"I see, I will give you two days to bring me Compton. If you fail to bring me him she will face the true death." He pulled the silver tip off his cane revealing a sharp point of a stake.

"Very well. I ask that you let Ms. Griffon go. She is in a delicate condition and it would not do to have her go into labor down here. Plus she can run the bar while Pam and I are gone." Eric looks at me his eyes say something I never wished more than this moment than to read vampire minds. I was certain I needed to know what he was thinking.

The Magister looked at me thinking. He lowered the point of his stake to me he rested it upon my stomach. It took every ounce of will not to shield my unborn children.

"She will be glamoured. Here and now. Make her think Martin is a new guard for a special order in the basement and not to come down here. Last we need is her family causing trouble." He lifted his stake and Eric took its place in front of me. He was undoing the chains, as I fought to keep my breath steady.

"Zoe, I need you to listen to me." He caught my gaze. I could feel the pressure of his gaze. I understood now what he was trying to tell me with his eyes. I let my posture and breathing settle after a minute and nodded at him.

"Zoe you never saw these men here tonight. In fact you came in and did your Weights and Measures check and then you were feeling so tired you asked to go home early. You called me and I told you to take the night off. " I nodded at him slowly.

"I wasn't feeling good bad heart burn, and my back hurt." He smiled as he saw I got what he needed of me.

"So I told you to take the night off and do the rest of the books tomorrow. Now I am going to lead you upstairs and to your car. When you get to your car you will drive straight home and go take a bath. Once you are in the water you will awake up and you will not remember any of this night understood." I nodded again.

He looked at the Magister who seemed to nod agreement. Eric took my hand and led me up the stairs and out of the office to my little car I had brought over from Texas.

"Pam is likely going to be tortured and in custody until I can meet the Magister's terms. I have been told that Bill is in Mississippi. You have to keep up this act until I tell you when to stop. Be especially careful around his men. Don't slip up. I won't be around to safe your ass if you do. Got it?"

"Yes… If there are problems?" I tilted my head towards him.

"Invent what to do and we will solve the problem later." He opened my car door. "Straight home and then a bath, and none of this night will be with you.

I nodded my head to what he said and started the car. He closed the door. I carefully pulled out of the space trying to not look behind me except by my mirrors. Then drove straight home. I noticed a car followed me until I pulled into my garage again. Thankfully the windows were light tight and when I left I kept the shutters down.

I went through with the bath anyways just in case someone was listening. Then set about on a normal night until I was tired enough to sleep. Which did not take long, as I passed out reading some book on histories of northern Europe.

}AN: Two Chapters one night. Hope you all enjoyed this one. Until next time.


End file.
